When Sun is Gone, and Moon is Dead
by Malana
Summary: X-over with LOTR. Willow falls to Middle Earth
1. Default Chapter

Pairing: Willow/Aragorn

Disclaimer: BtVS belongs to Joss and ME. LOTR belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien's estate.

Distribution: Want it, take it. Just tell me.

Feedback: Please.

Spoilers: Let's see Tara isn't dead, but she and Willow are broken up. Nothing else important that I can think of. There won't be anything from season 7. most likely not even season six

Summary: Willow falls to Middle Earth.

Crossover with Lord of the Rings, starting with Fellowship.

"Buffy watch out!" Willow called to her friend.

The slayer ducked as the demon she was fighting swung at her head. She was a fraction of a second to late. The demon's staff hit her and sent her flying. She hit the wall hard, and struggled to get up.

The demon whirled and started toward Willow. She looked frantically for a weapon, but didn't see anything. She really wished she and Buffy hadn't gone patrolling by themselves. She racked her brain trying to think of some spell that would help her.

Suddenly words popped into her head. She wasn't sure what they were, but for some reason she felt compelled to say them. "Esverman tovantm. Telos evoltl resonhal. Ulamay! Quaqly asdanle krvante!"

Light began swirling around her. Dread filled her. What the hell had she done? Everything around her began to fade. She could make out Buffy running towards her. She screamed her friendÕs name. But before Buffy could reach her, she was gone.

The next thing Willow knew she was waking up. She was lying on her back. The ground was hard. The sky above her was a brilliant blue. She began to sit up, but suddenly there was a sword pointed at her throat.

"Do not move." A voice above her said, a man stepping into her visual range. Willow gulped. He was handsome. Very handsome. He also had a sword pointed at her, which kind of took away from the whole attractive thing. "Who are you?" he asked.

"My name is Willow Rosenberg." She answered nervously.

"And by what witchery did you come to be here?"

Scared as she was, Willow was starting to get a little pissed off. "I'm not sure how I got here, I don't even know where here is. All I know is it sure isn't California, which is where I was just a little while ago. And where do you get off putting swords to the neck of innocent young woman who can't protect themselves. Not that I can't protect myself, but it's kind of hard to when I just wake up and boom, guy with a sword at my neck. And can I please get up now? Who are you anyway?"

"My name is Aragorn. You can stand. But do it slowly." Aragorn withdrew the sword from her throat, but still kept it at the ready, in case she tried anything. "As for where you are, you're about 6 days journey from Rivendell, home of Lord Elrond of the elves."

Willow stood and brushed herself off. "Wait a minute. Did you say elves? That's not possible. I mean, elves? They don't even exist." She thought for a second. "Although, I guess if vampires and demons can exist, then other mythological creatures can too, I mean mythological isn't exactly the write word, cause, hey, they're real. But still. Elves. That's so cool.

Aragorn looked at her in astonishment. "You are a strange woman. Your clothes as well as your speech. Just then Aragorn heard his name being called. He turned to see his friends behind them.

Willow watched as they approached. At first she thought that they were children. But as they got closer she could tell that she was wrong. They weren't human.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Pairing: Willow/Aragorn

Disclaimer: BtVS belongs to Joss and ME. LOTR belongs to J.R.R.

Tolkien's estate.

Distribution: Want it, take it. Just tell me.

Feedback: Please.

Spoilers: Let's see Tara isn't dead, but she and Willow are broken

up. Nothing else important that I can think of. There won't be

anything from season 7. most likely not even season six

Summary: Willow falls to Middle Earth.

Crossover with Lord of the Rings, starting with Fellowship.It's been a while 

since I've watched the movie, and a few years since I last read the books, so 

please bare with me if some of my stuff doesn't match the book. I haven't 

decided yet, but there will most likely be some major events that I change.

Willow stared at the creatures before her. They looked like they were around her age, perhaps older, but they were very short and they had hairy feet. What in the world was going on?

"Aragorn, is everything all right?" one of them asked.

"I'm not sure, Frodo" Aragorn said slowly. "This one appeared out of nowhere," he gestured toward Willow with her sword. "She fell from the sky."

The one Aragorn addressed as Frodo spoke again. "Do you think she is some trickery of Sauron?"

"She claims to not know how she came to be here."

Willow had had enough. "Hey, guys. Do you think maybe you could not talk like I wasn't standing right here? I told you, I don't know how I got here. I don't even know where *here* is. I never heard of this Soaren this either. So if one of you could please just tell me what the hell was going on, I'd be a lot happier."

The group stared at her for a moment. Then Aragorn apparently made a decision.

"You will come with us. Lord Elrond will know what to do with you." He returned his sword to his belt. "As I said before, I am Aragorn. This is Frodo, Sam, Merry and Pippin."

Willow looked at them. "No offense or anything, but what are you."

The one Aragorn had identified as Sam spoke up. "We're Hobbits, Miss."

Willow furrowed her brow. Elves she had heard or, but what in the world were Hobbits. Besides the fact that they didn't seem sure if she was evil or not, the group seemed nice enough. Willow got a good vibe from them In fact, she got a good vibe from the entire area. There was magic here, strong magic.

"I'm Willow. As I told talk, dark, and grumpy here, I'm not sure what's going on. One second I was in California, the next thing I know I'm falling and I wake up here." Willow stopped there. She wasn't sure if she should tell them that saying a spell had apparently brought her here. They might not take it well.

"California?" the one called Frodo asked. "I have never heard of such a land. Have you, Strider?"

Strider? Willow thought. Hmmm. Must be some sort of nickname.

Aragorn shook his head. "The place is foreign to me as well. I have never heard of such a place in all of Middle Earth.

"Wait a second," Willow exclaimed. "Middle Earth? Oh, Goddess. I must be in sort of different dimension." She spoke aloud, but was clearly just addressing herself. "Well, I guess that explains the Elves and Hobbits. Willow, what in the hell have you gotten yourself into?"

The others exchanged glances. Frodo spoke softly to his friends. "I do not think she is any danger to us. If what she says is true, I don't think she could be an agent of Sauron. I have a good feeling about her."

Aragorn nodded. "I cannot be as trusting as you, Master Frodo. But I am beginning to share your feelings." He turned so he could address Willow as well as the others. "We sleep here,tonight I will keep guard. Tomorrow we continue to Rivendell.


End file.
